


modus operandi

by luxremanet (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Sensuality, Suggestive Themes, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luxremanet
Summary: What Lightning says: "Let's not have sex till our wedding night."What Noctis hears: a challenge that must be accepted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HornedGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedGoddess/gifts).



> Wedding planning shenanigans, because I couldn't think of any lightis thingy to write for you that _isn't_ crack LOL  
>  Takes place right after TCaSBtB.  
> Bear in mind they're both 30 when TCaSBtB ends, so feel free to imagine Older!Noct with the beard.  
> Also bear in mind that the stories in the Towards Happily Ever After series take place during the five years that TCaSBtB encompasses. So there'll be pairings that have become established relationships in this piece.  
> I should point out if you've been following the series, it's not like I've been subtle about the other pairings haha  
> Enjoy!

Noctis was halfway through mapping out Eos in a seductive whisper on Lightning's stomach when he realized the fingers tangled up in his hair were loose; lacking the usual enthusiastic death grip on Lightning's part. He blew a noisy raspberry against her belly ring (eliciting a surprised laugh from her) and looked up:

"Lucis to Lightning, do you copy?"

"Yeah, no I just. . ." Her fingers untangled from his hair and she pushed at his shoulder until he got the hint and retreated, pulling her along until they sat across from each other on the couch.  Noctis cross-legged and eyeing her worriedly, Lightning with her legs tucked under her knees and staring at the couch. He scooted closer. 

"Light?"

Lightning took both of his hands, and when she finally met his eyes again, Noctis' first thought was:  _oh fuck, she's going to say 'no'_.  Five years together and she was finally realizing how out of his league she was.  

What he got instead, he had a hard time trying to decide if he should be relieved or horrified.  But he _was_ sure that he was more confused than Iris had been when Gladiolus sat her down with some pvc pipes and valves (he'd been showing Noctis how to unclog the kitchen drain) and tried to explain puberty to her.

(...which was to say-- _yeaaah_.   _Reeeally_ fucking confused. )

"Um. Wait for..." Noctis slowly shook his head, waiting for her to fill in the gaps.   

"This," she said, gesturing between them.  "Sex.  I think we should wait until the wedding night."

Noctis stared at her. 

Lightning stared right back.

Usually she was better at this game, but confusion and disbelief had locked him in a special Hell that overrode the instinct to look away. She cleared her throat finally, a faint dusting of pink across her cheeks.

"Well, I thought..shit." She cleared her throat again, and this time waved a little more forcefully between them. "It'd be more _romantic_ , I guess?"

"But we haven't even set a date yet.  That could be _ages_  Light." Noctis said, now recalling a past conversation with Ignis about how the best venues needed to be booked for months--possibly _years_ in advance.  

Lightning didn't appear the least bit concerned. "The months will fly by when you get stuck into wedding prep--which; in case you were wondering: _no._ You are  _not_ going to sleep this one out like you did Luna." 

Noctis still couldn't help but look at her oddly.  His next thought was to check for a fever, but he refrained.  

"So...for the _entire_ time that we're getting all of this ready we're not going to-"

"Nope." 

"Not even a-"

"Nope." He could have sworn she smiled that time.

Noctis pressed his lips together in a tight line for a few seconds and then he decided on a different tactic.  He touched her knee, slowly sliding upward.  Eyebrows wagging suggestively. Trademark Caelum smirk out in full force. 

"What if I... _you know_ , do that _thing_ you like." 

"Wait," Lightning narrowed her eyes, slight smile on her lips.  "You mean with the-"

"Yeah."

"And then afterward-"

" _Oh yeah._ "  Noctis nodded, grinning devilishly, hand mid-way up her thigh and inching closer to black lace. Victory was on the horizon.  

" _Hmm_..." Lightning smiled.  " _Maybe_."

Noctis was so surprised, he _stopped_.  " _Really_?"

"No."  Lightning said, smacking his hand away.  

"Oh come on," Noctis laughed.He reached for her again but she vanished from his grasp, reappearing on the other side of the couch, using the backrest as a wall between them. 

" _No_." 

Noctis scowled at her. "What if I _die_ before we get married?" 

Lightning just smirked at him. "Then I marry someone else." 

And with a firm, lingering kiss that _never_ failed to strike Noctis both speechless and stupid, the woman he was determined to spend the rest of his life with re-buttoned her blouse, told him she was going to Serah's to break the news and vanished in a cloud of crystal dust.  

In the long, dreadful silence that followed Lightning's departure, Odin crept over and dropped her head in his lap, letting out a long, impassioned whine.

"Me too, girl," Noctis murmured, petting her consolingly.  

"Me too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second part will be longer, earn the M rating (though im pretty sure this first part warrants it on its own) and not be out for a while because seduction's a marathon, not a sprint :P


End file.
